Fate
by Paris27
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER 3! Post-final mission and pre-epilogue of Super Robot Wars J. This story will follow the Toya Shiun and Festenia Muse path. This story will focus on what happened between Toya and Festenia after the Earth Sphere Crisis. UPDATED! CHAPTER 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry everyone! This new fanfic was formerly titled "I'm Such an Idiot". But I forgot to mention that this chapter is only the prologue...**  
><span><strong>There will be following chapters that will be uploaded! So please READ AND REVIEW<strong>

I do not own Super Robot Wars. None of the characters are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>C.E. 72<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, peace has been established in the Earth Sphere.<p>

After the Fury incident, the pilots went back to their normal lives.

The Combattler Team returned to the Nanbara Connection while the Voltes Team returned to Big Falcon.

Koji Kabuto, Sayaka Yumi, Tetsuya Tsurugi, Jun Hono, Boss, Nuke, and Lucha returned to the Photon Power Labs. Allenby Beardsley also works there since she has nowehere to go. Koji, Sayaka, and Boss continued their education in their old school with Allenby also with them.

The rich girl Simone Reflann reunited with the whole Reflann household while the muscular David Rutherford, the nerd-looking Roanne Demitrich, and the cowardly Arthur Cummings went back to their respective homes. Ahmos Gale and Julia Asuka returned to Grados to engage in peace talks with the leader of Grados. Anna Stephanie decided to stay with Eiji Asuka in Orb.

D-Boy, Miyuki Aiba, Aki Kisaragi, Noal Veruese, along with Heinrich von Freeman are trying to develop an artificial Tek Crystal that can let any human transform into a Tekkaman. A memorial service was conducted for the deceased Balzac Asimov in Orb.

Hikaru Amano left Nergal to become the manga artist she always dreamed to be. Unexpectedly, the very weird Izumi Maki became a hostess in a bar. The self-admitted otaku Gai Daigoji now works as a seiyuu for the upcoming "Gekiganger Infinite". The hot-headed Ryoko Subaru remains at Nergal as a test pilot for the new model of the Aestivalis. Mr. Prospector, Jun Aoi, and Megumi Reinard assist in the developing of a new model of the Nadesico. Nagare Akatsuki resumed his position as Nergal's chairman with Erica Won as his secretary. Inez Fressange suddenly disappeared after returning to Earth. Tsukumo Shiratori got married to Minato Haruka. They became Koji's neighbors.

Akito Tenkawa and Yurika Misumaru became a couple, and they live together along with Ruri Hoshino. Akito officially became a cook so he opened up his own ramen house. Later, she proposed to Yurika which she gladly accepted. However, Admiral Misumaru does not like the decision because he thinks that Akito will not be able to provide for Yurika in the future. They decided to do a ramen contest. If Akito makes a delicious ramen for Admiral Misumaru, he will accept the marriage. Akito managed to make Admiral Misumaru accept their marriage.

Melissa Mao, Kurz Weber, and the Dancougar Team returned to Mithril to take part in their private mission. As usual, Kaname Chidori still has his pet Sosuke Sagara following her. She also resumes her studies with Sosuke.

Masato Akitsu and Miku Himuro still stay together and enrolls in the school where the other pilots study in.

Hime Utsumiya, Yuu Isami, Kanan Gimms, Nakki Guys, and Nanga Silverly returned to the Novis Noah to participate in retrieving the unrecovered Plates that Orphan released. The child genius Kant Kestner became the youngest student in the history of George Glenn University. Iiko Isami and Jonathan Glenn decided to travel around the world as punishment for their actions inside Orphan.

The Shuffle Alliance parted ways. Chibodee went to the USA to pursue professional boxing while Argo decided to go on a space voyage with some space pirates. Sai Saici resumes his fight to revive the Shaolin Temple while George returned to the De Sand mansion. Domon Kashuu and Rain Mikamura decided to revive Master Asia's martial arts school.

Kira Yamato and his girlfriend Lacus Clyne lives in an orphanage and assists its head priest Reverend Malchio in managing it. Cagalli Yula Athha became Orb's Chief Representative. She is assisted by her bodyguard Athrun Zala(a.k.a Alex Dino). Murrue Ramius and Andrew Waltfeld live in their shared mansion in Orb. Murrue still hasn't moved on from the death of her lover Mu. Sai Argyle returned home and Miriallia Haw became a freelance photographer. Dearka Elsman and Yzak Joule were declared "war criminals". They would have been executed if it wasn't for newly-appointed ZAFT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal. Dearka was demoted to a "green coat" while Yzak became a commander.

The calm and emotionally stable Katia Gringnard now works at a re-established Ash'ari-Kreutzer company. Melua Melna Meia has finally found her parents so she returned to them. Lady Shana-Mia became the Fury's representative to Orb.

Meanwhile, Toya Shiun and Festenia Muse live in Japan. Toya lives in his old house while Tenia lives in an apartment in town. Toya also returns to school with Koji, Sayaka, Boss, Allenby, Kaname, Sosuke, Masato, and Miku as his classmates. Even though Tenia is not studying, she stays in Japan to watch over her long-time comrade and best friend.

* * *

><p>AN: So basically, this fanfic is about Toya and Tenia's relationship after the Earth Sphere Crisis. They will have hardships an realizations in the following chapters so please look forward to the following chapters. **This is my first fanfic so please be gentle when it comes to reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Back To School<p>

* * *

><p>C.E. 72<p>

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day, the perfect day for the start of the school year. In his simple but comfortable house, Toya Shiun was sleeping peacefully in his soft bed when suddenly, the alarm went off at 5:45 am.<p>

"Uh...I'm still not in the mood to go back to school," Toya said to himself while rubbing the sand in his eyes. _'I'll just get out of bed after ten more minutes of sleep,_' he thought. He was about to hide under his blanket again but he halted when his phone rang. Someone was calling him early in the morning. Who could it be?

Toya ignored it at first but he decided to answer the call anyway. "Hello?" he answered like and old man.

A loud, cheerful voice erupted from his phone's speaker. "Toya!" Toya fell from his bed after hearing his name in a loud way.

It was Festenia, or Tenia as most of her friends and fellow pilots would call her. Tenia is Toya's long-time partner-in-arms and best friend. During his stay in the Nadesico, or sometimes in the Archangel, he hangs out with her the most. Of course, there were also the likes of Koji, Akito, Kira, Eiji, Sayaka, Katia, and Melua. But his friendship with Tenia was different, she was the one who freed him from his shell and helped him to evolve into the person that he is today. While Toya helped Tenia to get rid of her insecurities, he also encouraged her to always put a smile in her face. She decided to live in Japan so she could always watch over and assist Toya if he has problems. She stopped him from facing Gu-Landon by himself. Tenia was also the reason why he decided not to end his life in protecting the stasis pods of the sleeping Fury. He did not want to be responsible for the death of his cute, jolly, and sweet best friend.

"What's up Tenia?" he groaned.

"Whadda'ya mean "what's up"? It's the first day of school!" she was more excited even though she is not the one who will go to school.

"Oh..right," he replied. Judging from the tone of his voice, he is obviously not enthusiastic in studying again. "I'll just take a ten-minute nap then I'll get myself ready," he said while sitting down in his bed.

"Ten-minute nap!? C'mon, aren't you excited?" she was annoyed by his answer.

"Not really," he answered casually

"Why not!? Sosuke, Masato, and Miku will be your new classmates right?" Tenia answered even more annoyed. But a sudden smile got on her face. She realized that she forgot to mention someone.

"And of course, Allenby will also be your new classmate," she teased. Allenby works part-time for Photon Power Labs since she has nowhere to go. She also decided to study with Sayaka and the others.

"Huh?, what are you talking about?," he was confused. He didn't understand what Tenia was trying to say.

"Well, you know she is single and maybe you could hang out with her." true, Allenby is single. She had a very big crush on Domon, but Rain is the woman that holds the key to his heart. So Allenby decided to let go of Domon.

"Why pair me up with her suddenly?" he wondered.

"I already told you, she is-" she was cut off.

"Forget about it. I'll take a bath now. Oh, I'm coming over to your apartment after class." He went to his closet and took his towel while still talking on the phone.

"Okie dokie! Don't forget to bring a large bowl of fried noodles, a large pepperoni pizza, and a gallon of strawberry ice cream for your best friend." Tenia was always the big eater. She can eat up to a meal good for three people without gaining any weight. She was once asked by Juzo Naniwa, "why aren't you as fat as a cow?".

"What!? Are you going to eat all of that!?" he was definitely surprised. '_Even Daijiro or Daisaku can't eat that much food._' he thought of the heavyweight pilots of Voltes V and Combattler V respectively.

"Of course not silly! I'm gonna share them with my best friend!" she replied with a sweet tone.

"I guess I'll see you later then. Bye." he said while smiling.

"Bye. Take care." she was really excited about tonight's food trip.

Toya went to the bathroom and took a bath. Afterwards, he changed into his school unifrom and ate breakfast. After eating breakfast, he proceeded in going to school. After ten minutes of walking, he arrived in front of his old school. "Jindai High School" is written on the front banner.

Then he started to reminiscence of what happened two years ago...

_Flashback_

_C.E. 70__  
><em>

_"His story was just like that of a typical mecha anime protagonist. He was just an ordinary school boy, an orphan. While classes are going on, the alarm suddenly went off. Jovian Lizards are attacking the city. As expected, Koji and his Mazinger Z along with Sayaka and her Aphrodite A would come to the rescue. While trying to get to a shelter a mysterious robot suddenly crashes into his school knocking out his teacher unconscious. When he went close to the mysterious robot, the cockpit opened revealing three mysterious girls. There was the intelligent black-haired, the shy blonde, and of course his future best friend, the cheerful redhead."_

_"The mysterious robot got a strange reaction with him. Suddenly, the three girls persuaded him to pilot the robot they call "Coustwell". At first he denied until the redhead pushed him into the cockpit. The black-haired and blonde girls stepped out since it is too crowded inside. After seating at the pilot's seat the Cytron System of Coustwell flashed then suddenly he was filled with knowledge about Coustwell."_

_"Fes..Festenia?, what's that?" he asked the redead._

_"That's my name you dummy!" she replied with an angry tone._

_"So your name is Festenia." he said with a confirming voice._

_"Yup that's right! I'm Festenia Muse. Just call me Tenia. Those are Katia Gringnard and Melua Melna Meia" she confirmed with a cheerful voice._

_"Are you sure we can beat those things?" he asked her with a curious voice._

_"Of course! As long as you are with me and Coustwell, we can beat any enemy. Now let's go!" she said confidently._

_End of Flashback_

**Toya's POV**

"It's hard to believe that it was already two years since I met her." I said to myself. The 'her' that I was taking about was Tenia. I always believed that we were more than just best friends but I just couldn't find the right term to describe our relationship. I always have this feeling of protectiveness for her that I couldn't understand. She was the reason why I decided not to kill myself in the Gau-La Furia. She could have also died if it wasn't for Al-Van's convincing. I realized that if we die, I won't be able to see her cute face and her radiant smile, I won't be able to smell the scent of her perfume, and I won't be able to hear her loud but comforting voice anymore._  
><em>

I was lost in my own thoughts when suddenly, a guy called my attention. "Hey Toya!". I faced the direction from where the voice came from and found out that it was Masato. Masato approached me along with Miku. They live together in the same house now.

"Hey Masato. Hey Miku. I'm really looking forward to being in the same class as you two." I told them with a big smile on my face.

"It's been a long time since we last lived like normal people hasn't it?" Miku asked me. Endless fighting, numerous deaths, these were the things that build up our life during the war.

"Yeah, it's actually nice. So what happened to Zeorymer?" I told Masato. I was really curious about what happened to the gigantic and over-powered robot of theirs.

"Zeorymer is currently hidden inside Last Guardian. Oki's making sure that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. How about Coustwell?" Masato gave me a question of his own.

"Well Coustwell is currently under the supervision of the Photon Power Labs. So in case if I need it, I could just go there." I made sure that I told him everything he wanted to know.

"Shall we go inside then?" Miku asked us. We really need to go inside since class will be starting in a few minutes.

"Sure." Masato replied.

* * *

><p>Classroom<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

After entering the classroom, the three couldn't hide the joy of seeing their former comrades.

Koji was seating next to Sayaka. As usual Kaname is seating next to the goofball Sosuke. They can also see Boss telling jokes to a lot of the girls in the classroom, much to their delight. And there was Allenby seating alone in front of Koji and Sayaka. Masato and Miku sat near Koji and Sayaka. Toya? Well he wasn't really sure where to seat because he wants to seat near the gang of pilots. He noticed that Allenby doesn't have a seatmate so he asked her.

"Good morning Allenby. Can I seat next to you?" he asked shyly. Allenby can't help but giggle because of Toya's shy face.

"Of course you can silly." she chuckled. Then Toya noticed something.

_'She's just like her..Tenia' _he thought to himself while staring at her. Why was he always thinking about Tenia? He himself can't understand too.

"Is there a problem?" she asked curiously. She was wondering why Toya was staring at her while smiling.

Toya suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and said, "No. Uh I was just thinking that we will get along just fine as seatmates and as friends." He said that because she acts a lot like Tenia so he thought that he won't have any trouble befriending her.

"Okay." she chuckled while giving him a very light punch in the shoulder. They ended up telling stories about their bitter childhoods and how they were plunged into the battlefield.

Behind them, Koji and Sayaka were whispering to each other. They were really surprised that they got along well in just a matter of seconds.

"I see you two are getting along very well." Koji said with a small grin. They can't deny it. They did open up about themselves in just a few seconds after befriending each other.

"Yeah right." Allenby responded. "He's a really nice guy, that's why I think Tenia is very lucky to have him as his boyfriend." Toya was surprised after hearing the word "boyfriend".

"Boyfriend?" Sayaka joined in the conversation. Toya was even more surprised. He did not want a rumor like this to spread around their friends. They would only end up teasing him. Koji, Sayaka, and Allenby were looking at him.

"Ah sorry, you just misunderstood. Tenia is my best friend not my girlfriend." he denied immediately.

"We didn't say that she's your girlfriend. Why are you denying it? Maybe it is true!" Sayaka teased him even more.

"I denied it because you were all pressuring me with your weird stares!" he replied in a high tone. Toya was blushing from all the questions.

"Shiun." A deep voice called him from behind. Toya looked behind him and saw that it was Sosuke along with Kaname.

"What's up Sosuke?" he asked the mercenary. Toya and Sosuke didn't really talk with each other that much during their time in the war.

"I just want you to know that I am elated to have you not only as my comrade-in-arms but also as my comrade-in-education." Sosuke said with his usual old-fashioned style of talking.

"What the heck!? Comrade-in-education!? You could have just said 'classmate' ya' know!" Kaname said from behind. She was training Sosuke to act like a normal teenage boy after the war. Sosuke always talked like an old man and robot hybrid.

"Looks like things haven't changed between you two. Sosuke still looks like a battered boyfriend." Sayaka teased.

"Hehe..Well you know-" Kaname was interrupted when their class adviser entered the room. It's the first day of school so as usual, the class adviser would meet his/her advisory class first.

"Good morning class!" the teacher greeted with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning Ms. Kagurazaka!" the class greeted back.

"Let's just talk later, okay?" Kaname said to the gang. Kaname and Sosuke returned to their place and sat there. They could talk during lunch or after school.

* * *

><p>Cafeteria<p>

* * *

><p>At lunch they were all eating together: Toya, Allenby, Koji, Sayaka, Masato, Miku, Kaname, and Sosuke. Toya was sitting beside Allenby, Koji was sitting beside Sayaka, Masato was sitting beside Miku and Kaname was sitting next to Sosuke. Funny, they all look like couples.<p>

While eating, Miku decided to open up a conversation.

"So, do you have any idea of what happened to the others?" she asked. It's been a long time since she last saw the crew of the Nadesico and the Archangel.

"Well let me think...Oh right! Akito and Yurika got married already." Koji exclaimed. They were all shocked after hearing that from him. Besides him, only Sayaka knew but even she couldn't believe it until now. Akito didn't really pay a lot of attention to his 'love' back then. He was usually focused on his interests like cooking and Gekiganger. He was always denying it whenever he was asked if they were lovers.

"That was a real shock. Let me see, Kira and Lacus live together in an orphanage now. I heard that they were assisting the priest their in running the orphanage. Those two really look like the perfect couple." Allenby said while giggling. After knowing of his real origin, that he is the Ultimate Coordinator, that he was not born but created, that his known 'parents' weren't really her true parents, Kira always had a lot of nightmares. He would go to Lacus to seek comfort. Lacus would therefore sing a song to him that would make his nightmares go away. She was his comforter, his angel, and they promise to never leave each other.

"Eiji is in Orb with Anna. He said that he wanted to visit his cousins Mayu and Shinn. Funny, he said that his cousins were Coordinators." Sayaka said. Eiji's father had a Coordinator brother. His Earthling ancestors were always interested in technology. Coming from a family of scientists, Eiji's grandfather decided to have his other son as a Coordinator.

"Yeah it's a really complicated family background if you ask me." Toya agreed. Thier family is composed of Naturals, Coordinators, and Gradosians.

"D-Boy is in the OSDG, the Dancougar Team returned to Mithril, the Shuffle Alliance parted ways, Hime and Yuu remain on the Novis Noah, and the Nanbara Connection and Big Falcon are working on a thrid robot. Everyone's been busy after the war." Toya told them what happened to the others. Allenby felt a bit sad after hearing about the Shuffle Alliance.

Lunch lasts only thirty minutes so they better finish eating their food.

* * *

><p>After lunch, they had three more subjects and then class was over.<p>

* * *

><p>After Class<p>

Outside School

* * *

><p>"Toya we're going to get some ramen at Akito's, you coming with us?" Koji asked Toya. Ramen was Akito's specialty so he decided to start his own ramen restaurant.<p>

"Sorry, but I told Tenia that I would visit her apartment after school. In fact, she asked me to buy a lot of food!" he answered, putting much emphasis on 'food'.

"It's alright, you can come with us next time right?" Allenby asked while putting her hands on his shoulder. Allenby didn't really interact that much with men. She was only able to open up about herself to Domon.

"Of course." he replied with a smile. He definitely wants to hang out with them but he didn't want Tenia to give him her own version of the 'Voltekka' or 'Hades Attack'. He knows how impatient Tenia is when it comes to food.

The Toya-less gang of pilots left to go and get some ramen at Akito's. While walking on his way to town his phone rang.

"Hello?" he greeted. Again a loud voice erupted from his phone's speaker.

"Hey Toya where are you!? I can't wait to eat all of the food that you're bringing!" the excitement can easily be recognized in Tenia's voice.

"Sorry class has just ended. I'm on my way." he was walking down the street while talking on the phone.

"Promise?" she asked like a little child. Toya felt that his knees weakened after hearing that question. He can't help but imagine her face while talking on the phone.

"I promise." he replied. They were like little children making promises with their best friends. He can't avoid smiling after that kind of conversation.

"Okie! Bye. Be careful." she decided to end the call. Now Toya walked faster so he can come there earlier.

After arriving at town he looked at the different fast food chains around him.

_'Now, I have to buy some food.'_ he thought

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I decided to update earlier than planned. I was just really interested in making this story. So anyway, READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Robot Wars.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Food Trip<p>

* * *

><p>After buying monstrous amounts of food, Toya made his way to Tenia's apartment. While walking, he remembered the time when he and Tenia got stranded in the snow-covered mountain.<p>

Flashback

_C.E. 71, Snow-covered mountains_

_Toya and Tenia were sitting at the right shoulder of a lying Coustwell._

_"This is about all we can do here. If some Radam or Jovian Lizards show up, we should be able to take care of them." Toya said to Tenia who wasn't really paying much attention to him. She was playing with the snow flakes that were falling from the sky._

_"Yeah. Hey, Toya, look! The snow is gleaming..." Tenia said in an amazed manner. Toya, on the other hand was somehow annoyed._

_"What? Good grief. Why are you getting so much enjoyment out of this?" he asked irritatingly._

_"Hee hee hee... Because I don't have to think about anything, really! We're just two people without a care in the world." she answered. True, after many hard-fought battles, they never had the time to relax._

_"Do you understand the position we're in right now?!" he sounded even more annoyed._

_"Oh, I know. But we're stuck here for a while, aren't we? It's all right, because..." she was talking but came to a short pause._

_"...I'm stuck here with you." she finished while unconsciously putting her hand on top of his. Toya blushed a little._

_"Heeey..." Toya didn't know what to do at the moment. Tenia continued talking._

_"...As long as you and Coustwell are with me, there's no problem I can't face. I have faith in that." she said. Toya was surprised._

_"About D-Boy... I think, in the end, he rally didn't lose his memory at all." she said._

_"Why bring that up out of the blue?" he wondered._

_"Well, I've been thinkin' about it. I figure he must have lots of bad things to remember... It's the same way with me. There are lots of things I don't really want to talk about with you." she said. Toya suddenly became interested of her past. She continued._

_"I lived something like 6 or 7 years before they took me to that horrible place, but I can barely remember it... Sometimes I try to find something good to remember, but my head is filled with nothing but bad memories..." the redhead said. Toya understood her experiences. He can't really remember much about his family. He lost both of his parents at a very young age. His past was not a thing to remember._

_"...And?" Toya asked._

_"Whoever we are now, the truth is that we don't have anything else left but to fight alongside you in Coustwell. We have no place to escape to. Somehow, I never fully realized that before now. And... the more I think about it, the more scared I become." she grabbed his arm._

_"I'm sure D-Boy must have his share of fears and bad thoughts, too." she said. She remembered the weird man who becomes a Tekkaman. Toya wasn't able to say anything._

_"...But I have Katia and Melua, and of course you, Toya. We share our lives with you, and will always fight by your side." she said. Tenia gave him a warm smile. Toya finally found the words that he wanted to say._

_"You know, I was thinking about what my meeting with you girls and Coustwell meant. We have to fight those guys, of course, but that's not all I have. I want to know more about myself, too. And I need to share what I have with you girls. If I go down in flames, chances are you girls will meet the same fate, as well. It fills me with dread..." Toya said with determination and fear. Tenia, on the other hand, wanted to cheer him up._

_"There's that, yeah, but y'know what? That's why I believe in you. Only you matter... nobody else. As long as you're with me, nothing's ever gonna go wrong... As long as you and Coustwell continue to fight, there's nothing to be worried about." Tenia gave Toya a reassuring smile._

_"Tenia.." he whispered. They both looked at each other's eyes then Toya realized that it was late at night already. The aurora borealis can be easily seen in the sky_

_"Well, let's just forget about our worries for now. Why don't we relax and take it easy? If Nelly is still awake, then she might have some food for us back at the cottage. You're probably really hungry, right?" he asked._

_"Yeah!" Tenia answered._

_The two of them made their way back to Nelly's cottage._

End of Flashback

**Toya POV**

"As long as you're with me, nothing's ever gonna go wrong." Those exact same words keep running in my mind. What did she mean by that? I know I'm less skillful in piloting Coustwell by myself but, is that what she meant? What if it means a lot more than that?

As I'm walking down the sidewalks of the town while carrying lots of food, I can't help but be troubled by that statement. After a 15-minute walk, I was finally outside the apartment building. It was a five-story building which has 2 wide rooms per floor. Her room is Room 302.

I walked up the stairs and reached the third floor. When I was outside her door, I pressed the doorbell.

**Normal POV**

The door opened and revealed a smiling Tenia. Unlike her usual look, she wore her hair down. She was wearing a white tank top and red shorts. She saw all the food that Toya was carrying.

"Wowie! Thanks a lot! I'm starving already." Tenia exclaimed excitedly. Toya can't help but smile at the sight of his best friend.

"You're welcome." he replied. They both went inside to eat.

* * *

><p>Inside Tenia's apartment room<p>

* * *

><p>The two of them were eating the food while sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Tenia devoured most of the food while Toya just watched in awe. After eating they had a conversation.<p>

"Do you think it would be great?" Tenia asked.

"What would be great?" Toya asked confusingly.

"If we could stay like this forever. You know, no conflict. Just peace." she answered his question. Ever since the end of the Earth Sphere Crisis it has always been peaceful around the world.

"Of course it would. Why did you even ask that kind of question anyway?" he said with a light chuckle.

"I was just thinking that I've been stuck with the same people in the same ship for two years. At first I can't get along with most of the pilots but as time passed by all of you became like family to me. I don't regret anything that has happened before..." Tenia stated. But Toya knew that there's more to that.

"So? What do you mean" he asked

"I mean that war brought all of us together but peace caused all of us to separate. It's kind of ironic." she said in a sad tone. Toya understands what she's feeling. The both of them don't have parents and their fellow pilots were the closest thing they had to a family. Tenia continued.

"Sometimes I just want to have another war so that all of us could be together again" she said seriously. Toya was surprised by her words.

"Don't say that. We've all worked very hard to attain peace. And its not just us who'll benefit from all our hard work, but also all the people in the galaxy. Whether they be human or alien, Earthling or Jovian, Natural or Coordinator, Gradosian or Boazanian, even the Fury. Sometimes you want something but you can't, because the satisfaction of others demands sacrifice." he said in a comforting manner.

"I know. I'm sorry. Sometimes I just get jealous of Melua. She found her parents already and she is happy together with them. But me? I don't know where my parents are now. I don't even know if they're still looking for me or not. I don't want to be left alone." she said. Toya didn't know what to say until he remembered something.

"Don't worry, Tenia. You won't be alone. As long as you're with me, nothing's ever gonna go wrong." he quoted Tenia's own words.

"Thanks, Toya. You're the greatest friend a girl could ever have." she said while smiling.

After a few hours...

"Well its been a fun get-together. I'll be going since I still have school tomorrow." Toya bid farewell to Tenia.

"Thanks for coming, Toya. We should do this more often." she said.

"Of course. By the way, if you have any problems, just give me a ring." he added.

"Okie dokie!" she said with a thumbs up and a smile. While Toya was on his way to the stairs, Tenia called him again.

"Wait! Toya!" she shouted while running towards him. Toya wondered why she yelled his name. When he turned around, Tenia leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Something that she never did to him before. Toya blushed.

"Be careful." she said to him.

"Thanks" he replied.

Toya left the apartment and went on his way home. Tenia went back inside her apartment room and lied down on her bed.

**Tenia POV**

Toya... While we treat each other as best friends, he's way more than that to me. I love him. Yes, I love him. I don't know if he feels the same way, but I know that I love him. We've been together for a long time and he's shared a lot about his life to me. But me? I haven't shown him my full self. I'm such a terrible person. Even though I want to share my past about him, I can't. It's full of bad memories that I don't want to remember.

I have a lot to find out about myself. Past, present, and future. I know that the time will come when the two of us will have to be separated from each other.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm finally back. I've been busy with school lately. I have to study for exams while doing my thesis at the same time. I'm a one-person thesis group so it took long before I finished. Anyway, this is my priority fic so I'll probably finish this before "Stay With Me". Please keep reading this fic. **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
